Eien no Sakura
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Altered version of MGS4: Guns of the Patriots. Snake falls desperately in love with the young Persona wielder, Minato. Minato returns his feelings, soothing him as the world darkens. Will Liquid or FOXDIE eradicate their dreams?


Thank you for dropping in, and welcome! This story will explain itself, and I'm all for letting love's secrets unwravel. Just let me make a few things clear.

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO BOY/BOY COUPLES, A GAY OLD/SOLID SNAKE, OR EMOTIONS. THANK YOU.**

'Aishiteru' translates into 'I love you'.

Minato Asagi is the commonly known name of the Persona 3 protagonist, a slender boy with a dashing black suit and short violet hair.

Disclaimer: You already know all of this, dearies.

* * *

_It's strange, this feeling._

_I've never felt this way before._

_I never expected this to happen. I thought my life would be the ordinary life of a student. I thought I'd spends ages on end dealing with homework, scripts and festivals._

_I never thought things would turn out like this._

_I never thought I'd end up drunk, high off Heaven's light._

_I thought I would forever live an ordinary life, but...I was mistaken._

_He came into my life...and changed everything._

_I've never felt this way before, but...there's no turning back. I'll embrace every moment of my life..._

_The life I share with him._

If you aren't with me, then happiness isn't with me.

If you aren't with me, then I lose my most precious feeling.

* * *

_I'll lose the gift I live for, the gift I never thought I'd have._

_Without you, nothing makes any sense._

_When you aren't around, I face a world that's too heavy to bear. I face..._

_My destiny._

_I don't want to face anything without you._

_I want..._

_I want you with me._

_I want freedom from a world that doesn't make any sense._

_I want...love._

* * *

Things were calm but frightening. The world had fallen silent, but things were much louder than they were in the day. Silence was deafening, destructive, and compelled all humans to contemplate the unknown. Two shards of humankind were constantly thrust into the future, never knowing where they would end up. The world's silence throttled the powers of comprehension, but they pressed on. The future, regardless of how vague it seemed, drew them in. It attracted them, promising a ride that would be rocky but bewitching.

They were reminiscent of a high school couple, sharing awkward smiles and exchanging tension. Self expression was intolerably difficult, as evidenced by the fervent blushing. They were akin to two students, practicing their lines for a play of eternal romance. Setting the stage for a moonlit gala. Walking home after school, holding hands.

They were no different from a pair of feathers, gliding across the wind.

As the minutes passed, their feelings grew. Their nervous glances grew tenfold. Their poetic expressions grew softer, warmer. Neither of them expressed a trio of magical words, but their feelings grew beyond the heavens. There weren't any words or emotions that could possibly capture what they shared. Their unknown words were warm, kind, gentle.

Love was gentle.

Things were confusing. Liquid Ocelot was after an ancient power, hot in the pursuit of a legendary Persona. With that Persona's power, he would bring forth his insurrection. The world would fall to his vices, filled with poisoned souls. He and his Persona would rule over all, giving no mercy to any that opposed them. Liquid was relentless in his pursuit of that particular power, determined to capture ultimate control at any cost.

His bodyguard, Akihiko Sanada, was just as determined-but for a different reason. Noticing a blossoming tale between the two members of the opposing team, he became fierce in his pursuit of attention. Liquid remained fierce in his pursuit of power, Akihiko never wavered, and things erupted between them on a daily basis. Sadly, one half of the love story knew Akihiko as a school mate.

Sadly, that same half of the story didn't know of Akihiko's story. He didn't know of the darkness that lied wtihin Akihiko's pages.

The day had been long. A dark, devastating pair of secrets had been revealed, all of them unraveled by Naomi Hunter. Chibi Mark, created by Hal's adopted daughter, recorded every moment of those annihilative developments. Chibi recorded as much as she could, not wanting to miss a second of an epic love story. Naomi reluctantly revealed the sordid details behind her Epyon's life, Epyon's heart was broken, and-

The prince was in the shadows, waiting for his chance.

She knew she was recording an intimate affair, but couldn't help it. She had seen enough of her father's anime to know the art of lovemaking, and she was leagues away from the other eight year olds. Yeah, she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be, but she wanted to capture every moment of love. She was just as fanciful, just as curious as every other child, and loved her friends dearly.

The love she carried for each of them was so powerful, so great, it caused her great pain.

The prince was massaging the princess' back. She didn't think attaching her Epyon to the title of 'princess' was silly, especially with the way his prince treated him. He was kind, gentle, understanding. Always patient and ever benevolent. He was a friend when another lover had failed, leaving the princess to flounder in a sea of guilt.

Thanks to her father, she was infatuated with the prince and princess concept. She uploaded 'Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card' to Chibi's hard drive, bearing an intense fondness for the fluffy anime. Sakura and Li were the most adorable couple, never hesitating to share their love. The two of them participated in a play that concerned nobles, even embarking on a dance underneath moonlight. Princess Epyon and Prince Minato were doing their own dance, tied underneath everlasting moonshine.

Epyon's upper half was naked, exposed to the cold-but also exposed to the Asagi's eyes. Earlier on, Naomi Hunter burst into tears at the very sight of that same back. It pained the doctor to even glance at his body, but for Minato, a different story blossomed. The Asagi's eyes weren't the least bit invasive.

Sunny couldn't suppress a giggle behind Chibi's controls. The princess was so shy, but so desperate for the prince's touches. And after a day of heart-breaking news, the princess was practically ravenous for Minato's attention. "The Shadows came from the darkness of humans' souls," the young Asagi said, explaining the presence of newly acquired acquaintances. "As long as darkness emerges inside of a heart, they'll always have a reason to visit the world of the living."

"Is there any point in fighting them?" a timid creature asked, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "Won't they always bounce back, feeding off the souls of the living?"

Minato's voice was soft, sweeter than the milkiest honey. "You've got a point, but there is a point to fighting them," he said, rubbing Epyon's lower back. "If we keep up the good fight, they'll eventually learn of the light that overwhelms the darkness."

"Light gives birth to shadow. Regardless of what happens, won't shadows remain here?"

"When we override the shadows of anguish, only the shadows of memories will remain," the Asagi said, slowing the pace of his hands. "We'll be left with the shadows of promises, shadows that will inevitably be met by shadows of greater promises. No longer will this world be plagued by fear, doubt or anger."

Not another word was spoken over the course of several minutes. Old Snake kept his eyes trapped to the ground, frightened of his own actions. Ruby red cheeks scorched the ground beneath him, as hands continued to work their magic. Ragged breaths, a heaving chest, and a racing heart embodied his entire existence. Shivers ran through a weary, wrinkled frame. The world was cold, dark, frightening-

Invigorating, warm and enriching.

He shut his eyes, feeling the warm contact of soft hands. Hands slithered down his back, tracing the shape of his waist. Hands sculpted a monument, treating each detail carefully, cautiously. Fingers tapped against each inch of skin, as a musician's hands would dance across a piano's canvas.

He took a sharp, deep, quick breath. Hands crept beneath his ivory white pants, slowly creeping towards the end of a tunnel. His heart stopped, all breathing stopped, and his mind became a complete blank. Overwhelming thunder consumed him, wiping away everything that had every plagued him, everything that haunted him.

_This is what it's like. This is what it's like to live._

_This is what it's like to love._

_Things weren't like this before. My life wasn't like this..._

_With her._

_With her, I had to pretend. With him..._

_Everything makes sense._

He was falling, falling off a building. Falling out of the sky. He was falling, and there weren't any cushions to soften his fall. The pit of his stomach was falling, his blood was racing. The world was passing by, streaming by his very eyes.

"You know, don't you? You were there."

"Didn't want to leave you in her care. I couldn't leave."

_I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to be with you..._

_Even though you've turned my life inside out._

_I want to be with you. I want you._

Hands carved a road of gold. They rose, tracing a bruised chest. "It's silent, the world," a young voice said, squeezing the princess' chest. "Everything's silent, but your heart is racing. I can hear it."

The response was instant. Fearful. The entire exchange was done in a flash. "Can you read my mind too?"

"I can see what lies in it. I can see fields of flowers."

"Are you sure? Is that what you really see? Inside of me?"

"That's right. I see flowers. Sunshine. Grace. I see...myself."

He wanted to ask 'am I inside of you?'. He wanted to ask 'am I with you?'.

He wanted to ask if the light was really there.

Tears streamed down his weathered cheeks. Was there really light, deep inside of his eyes? Did his mind really hold any light?

How could he possibly hold anything when his body was poisoned?

_I...I'm scared._

_Really scared._

_Scared._

_I've never been this scared._

He never needed anyone before. Things were different before. He stood on his own, lived on his own, walked on his own. Things weren't complicated before. Even with Meryl in the picture. With her around, things were only aggravating. Maddening.

But now, things were complex. Intricate. Far too deep to recover from. And he was drowning.

"I see the light that burns within me. I see the sun that binds this world together. I see..."

"What else do you see?" an old hero asked, voice husky.

"I see..."

Was it something Naomi had missed? Was it something the entire world had missed? Was Liquid blind to something? Was his father blind to something?

"I see beauty."

There was something. It was something so simple, but so deep. Something the prince managed to capture easily. Something...

The princess had never believed in.

Shivers ran through his spine. He melted, body spreading over the other's hands. Even as those hands caressed his thighs, he felt his body transform into liquid. He became liquid, vulnerable to even the smallest touch. "Aishiteru, Sakura," a voice whispered, wrapping its arms around his heart. Each syllable was delicately issued, delicately cherished.

"Aishiteru."

He knew. He knew what that word meant, thanks to Hal. He just didn't know if he deserved it.

He wanted nothing more, though. He wanted, needed that word far more than oxygen. He lived for that one word, which spread across a thousand nations.

He just didn't know if he deserved it.

Being called 'Sakura' didn't help, either.

He was bruised, beaten, black and blue all over. There was no way Minato could possibly be all right. He should have been with those his own age, should have fallen in love with someone his own age. Should have fallen for someone greater, someone much more suited to a young, immaculate life. Should have fallen for someone that could have treated him to nights on the town. Should have-

There were touches, sweet touches. He shivered at each one, simultaneously giddy and frustrated. Cheeks darkened, a pulse heightened, and the world came to an end. There weren't any more Liquids. There weren't any more Shadows. Not even Big Boss' spirit walked the planet. There were only touches, the sweet touches of life.

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru, Sakura."

Was it right? Was it right to accept the other's touches? Shouldn't he have pushed the prince away? Did he-

Really prevent himself from feeling so much magic? Was he really a coward, running from light in the past? Was he nothing more than a mouse, wearing the mask of a wolf?

"Mina..."

Hands turned him around, resting on his waist. "Aishiteru," a voice whispered, nuzzling against him. Violet hairs meshed with silvery white hairs. Hands grabbed hands, a forehead nuzzled against a wrinkled forehead-

_Remember my voice._

_When nothing else makes sense, remember my voice._

"Sakura..."

"Mina..."

"Sakura."

_This isn't right. I know this isn't right, but..._

_But..._

_He...I-_

Tears continued to stream. He shivered, sobbed...

And fell right into a kiss.

Sunny, pulling Chibi out of Epyon's bedroom, smiled.

_I'm glad you're here. He needs you...especially after everything Miss Naomi put him through._

* * *

This was composed to Red's 'Take It All Away' and the Cardcaptor Sakura movie, 'Sealed Card'. Thus, the mention of that same movie, the usage of the 'prince' and 'princess' titles, and the fluff. Gee whilikers, I actually have a het anime that's adorable. XD

'Take It All Away' has become a strong favorite of mine. It's such a dramatic love song, it would fit perfectly into a dark, epic anime like Samurai X. I'm even going far enough to make an MGS4 video to it. Yaaaay. XD And I think Red actually sat down and said, 'Hey, we're going to write songs to match Metal Gear Solid.' I have six of their songs, and they're all invaluable to MGS adventures. XD

Oh, and speaking of Sakura, Sakura means 'cherry blossom'. Minato Asagi calling Snake 'Sakura' came from two things: the Cardcaptor heroine's name and my title search for this adventure. One choice I created was 'Eien no Sakura', put up against 'Eien no Yume' and 'Tori no Hotaru'.

'Aishiteru' is a Japanese form of 'I love you'. Minato kept saying 'I love you, cherry blossom' to Snake.

I have been intensely affected by MGS4 scenes, many of them focusing on Naomi Hunter and FOXDIE. I have never taken a shine to Naomi sobbing over the sight of Snake's body, which is where Minato came in for the rescue. Hopefully, I captured the essence of a timid, shy and wounded soul. I wouldn't like it if someone burst into tears over MY body! XD

Thank you for reading. Stay tuned, dearies!


End file.
